


His Boys

by WhisperedWords12



Series: a/b/o universe [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha!Matt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, M/M, Purring, Toronto Maple Leafs, omega!Mitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedWords12/pseuds/WhisperedWords12
Summary: Matt finds Mitch doing what every young omega does when he goes into heat after forgetting to take his suppressant—taking a cold shower.





	

Matt Martin was brought in to protect and watch over the newer guys, especially since most of them were betas.

New players made mistakes all the time. They saw the older guys throwing their weight around and figured they could do it too, unprepared for the consequences their actions would bring. They didn’t realize how their status within the league would impact how others saw them. When the boys made a mistake, Matt was always ready to step in and help. They didn’t learn through getting a beating the way Matt had, but by watching how their actions impacted a teammate.

They thanked him in their own ways. Some of them sat by him in his stall as he changed, just wanting to be close. Others cuddled up against him. He was paid to look after them, but the money wasn’t his biggest incentive. He really enjoyed watching over them, even took pride in it.

That’s why he noticed right away when Mitch clammed up, forcing Auston to catch the bar that Mitch had been bench pressing.

Auston helped him set it back in its rest, coming around to crouch in front of Mitch as he pulled himself up slowly.

Matt lowered the speed of his treadmill, watching.

Mitch ducked his head, running his hands over his face.

Auston was speaking to him in a hushed voice.

Mitch shook his head, standing unsteadily.

It must not have been too bad because Auston let him go alone. The look of concern didn’t leave his face though

Matt frowned, turning the machine off.

Across the room, Auston was avoiding eye contact despite how clear it was that Matt was making his way over.

“Everything okay with Mitch?” Matt asked, keeping his voice down.

Auston pulled himself up straighter, smiling. It looked far too innocent. “Yeah, he’s great. Just needed a break.”

Matt cocked his head, looking Auston over. Underneath the smile, the kid was nervous.

“Are you sure about that?” Matt asked.

Auston nodded.

“I don’t believe you.”

Auston’s smile flagged. “Just needed a break,” he repeated.

“You’re covering for him.”

Auston swallowed.

Matt sighed, “Just tell me. I’ll go help him out.”

Auston paused, thinking. He shifted and cleared his throat. “He may have, uh, forgotten to take his pill this morning.”

Matt blinked. “His heat suppressant.”

Auston nodded, looking miserable. “You can’t tell anyone.”

Matt couldn’t promise that. “Is he going to see a trainer?”

Auston hesitated, then shook his head.

Matt groaned and turned, heading out.

“Where are you going?” Auston called.

“To check on him.”

Auston didn’t follow. He didn’t have the self-control to deal with a situation like this, even as a beta. Matt had learned from years of experience what he could expect to find when he caught up to Mitch.

It wasn’t hard to find the kid. He was predictable, heading straight into the changing room. A trail of disposed clothing led him into the showers. Matt toed off his shoes and socks, walking over to turn up the heat on a very naked Mitch.

Mitch groaned as the water changed, dragging himself off the cool tiling of the wall to glare at Matt.

Matt frowned at him. “Don’t give me that look, you’re not giving yourself hypothermia to try and ride this over.”

Mitch rolled his eyes, snorting. “Auston ratted me out?”

Matt laughed. “No kid, I’ve got eyes.”

Mitch laughed humorlessly, turning back to face the wall. There was a lot of restraint demonstrated in that one movement. Matt expected a lot less control from Mitch, if only based on how much physical affection he needed on a normal day.

The cost of his restraint was showing though. His body trembled slightly. “So other people would have noticed as well.”

“I don’t think so.”

Mitch groaned again, water pouring over his head. Matt kept his eyes carefully trained on Mitch’s shoulders, watching the water roll off the skin there. He couldn’t ignore the bunching of powerful muscles.

“I need help,” Mitch admitted.

“What can I do?”

Mitch shivered. “I forgot to take my pill this morning. I took it now, but it won’t kick in until this wave is over.”

Matt nodded.

Mitch turned to look at him, his expression miserable. “Please just tell me that I’m not the first person to do this to you.” He said.

Matt laughed, “You’re not the first one. It happens with young omegas, especially in a league like this. When I started we didn’t have the same level of suppressants you have today.”

Mitch nodded, but he didn’t look any happier.

“Do you want me to fill you up a bit so you can come?” Matt asked quietly.

Mitch shivered. “Yeah, I think I need that.”

Matt nodded. He didn’t even bother undressing, just stepped into the shower stream fully clothed.

Mitch sputtered, protesting but Matt shushed him with a laugh. “Too late now.”

Mitch pouted, but the change in his body was already evident.

Omegas were naturally drawn towards alphas to help satisfy needs. The running water might have washed away the scent that would make restraint more difficult, but Mitch’s body knew what it needed. He collapsed against Matt. One hand wound around Matt's neck to pull him in closer, the other fisting in his shirt. Mitch buried his face into Matt’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“There you go, kid. That’s great.”

Mitch whined, bringing his hips closer.

Matt sucked in a steadying breath, feeling Mitch’s erection rub up against his mostly soft cock.

Matt backed them up slightly, pushing Mitch further into the stream of water to fumble for the dial, shutting the shower off completely.

Mitch groaned in protest, but didn’t move. “’m gunna get cold,” he said, kissing the underside of Matt’s jaw.

Matt laughed, “Two minutes ago you were taking a freezing shower.”

“Don’t want to be cold anymore,” Mitch mumbled against Matt’s neck.

“I’ve got you.”

Mitch gasped as the first finger slid in. That was always Matt’s favourite part, feeling the tight, slick heat of the first push. Mitch was made for it, tilting his hips up and back to help Matt get a better angle, keeping himself still as Matt gave him some testing strokes.

On one of his deeper thrusts, Matt must have done something right because Mitch lost his composure, grinding up against him as he gasped into Matt’s throat.

"Being so fucking good," Matt said reassuringly. He wound a hand around Mitch’s waist, pulling him in closer. 

Mitch moaned, nodding.

The kid was so perfectly submissive, hanging on to his every word. Matt wondered if Mitch would be this way for anyone who had found him or if it was because the boys had come to trust him. Part of Matt hoped it was the latter.

Mitch was panting open-mouthed and hot against his neck, mumbling incoherently as Matt worked in another finger.

Matt paid close attention, noticing how easily Mitch took each new finger, the way he liked his strokes long and slow, occasionally punctuated by a few that were quick and shallow.

And he was so fucking good. Mitch’s hips rolled in tiny little thrusts, all in time with Matt’s fingering.

Matt tried to think about Mitch’s needs, keeping himself from becoming immersed in it all. Sometimes he couldn’t help it thought. Occasionally he would do something out of complete selfishness, like rotating his fingers because he enjoyed the way Mitch’s breath would catch.

With the shower off, Matt’s head started to cloud with Mitch’s scent. He tilted his chin up, breathing through his mouth.

He jumped as Mitch nosed at his neck before licking a hot stripe up the skin, pausing to suck gently at his pulse point.

“Kid,” he said, voice breaking.

Maybe Mitch as paying attention too because he slid a hand down, groaning in dismay to find that Matt was still not very hard.

Matt had taken his hand, kissing the knuckles gently before tucking it back between their chests. “Don’t worry about it kiddo.”

Mitch had nodded against his neck. He didn’t try anything like that again, but occasionally Matt could swear he was lining up their hips as Mitch timed his thrusts.

“Need more,” Mitch groaned when Matt had three fingers worked in. “Need you.”

“I’m not going to give you more, kid. Not like this”

Mitch whimpered, but nodded.

Mitch’s breathing was getting irregular, as was the rhythm of his hips. “So close, Matt.” He breathed.

“I know.”

“Wanna come like this, riding your thigh,” Mitch breathed.

If Matt wasn’t on his way to getting hard already, that would have done it. He shifted, working his leg between Mitchs’, offering him more friction.

“Fuck,” Mitch whimpered.

His hands slid down Matt’s ribs, stopping to fist in his soaking wet shirt. His eerie restraint that he had been maintaining broke as he began rubbing himself in earnest against Matt. Matt didn’t know it could get any better until Mitch cried out, riding his fingers like a champ as he came against Matt’s hip, head ducked to rest on Matt’s collarbone.

Matt fucked him through it, only slowing down when Mitch’s hips began to still.

Mitch leaned heavily against him, panting and shivering.

Matt gave Mitch a couple moments to get his breathing under control before fumbling around with his free hand for the shower handle, turning the water back on.

Mitch laughed as the spray hit him, turning his face back up into Matt’s neck. Matt could feel the gentle flutter of Mitch’s eyelashes as he struggled to regain his breath.

Slowly Matt worked a finger out. Mitch groaned in dismay, but Matt just shushed him, pulling out another.

Mitch drew himself up with considerable effort, trying not to lean so heavily against Matt.

When they’d managed to separate themselves fully from each other, Mitch turned to wash himself down as Matt peeled off pieces of soaking clothing. Mitch laughed at the sound each article made as it hit the floor, making Matt smile as well.

He kept his underwear on though. Mitch didn’t ask and Matt didn’t offer, so it was okay.

“Feeling okay?” Matt asked.

Mitch nodded, switching with Matt to share the stream of water. “Pills are kicking in.”

“Good.”

“I’ll go find us some towels,” Mitch said, giving Matt a moment alone.

Matt was thankful for it. It gave him a second to think of what he had to do next, working through in his mind all the things Omega’s needed during heat. It also gave him some time to try and will away his problem area, which had firmed up considerably less than Matt had feared it would.

He could hear Mitch returning with the towels, a string of curses following.

“It reeks,” Mitch groaned.

Matt laughed, accepting the towel.

That wasn’t the only thing Mitch had brought.

“What are you doing?” Matt asked as Mitch unscrewed the bleach lid.

“Hiding the evidence,” Mitch said dramatically.

Matt had to practically jump out of the way as Mitch began pouring bleach across the tiles. He didn’t bother trying to stop him. It was already too late. They let the water run for a bit, washing away the scent of heat and bleach.

Mitch was in much higher spirits now, if not just a tad sluggish as he pulled on a pair of briefs.

When Matt sat down in his stall to start getting dressed, Mitch pushed himself into his lap, curling up against his chest.

Matt paused, looking down at the kid in confusion.

“C'mon,” Mitch whined. “You’re making me feel awkward.”

Matt laughed because honestly, how could he refuse that. He wrapped his arms around Mitch, pulling him in tighter.

Mitch shifted, getting comfortable. He had his side pressed up against Matt’s chest, face tucked under his chin.

If that wasn’t enough, the kid was warm. He folded his arms into his lap and made little noises when Matt started rubbing a hand along his ribs.

“Good?” Matt asked.

“Great,” Mitch breathed. He nosed at Matt’s pulse point, breathing deeply.

They sat in silence, just taking in the moment and enjoying each other’s company.

It started slowly, startling Matt at first, then spread across Mitch’s chest. A low purring that vibrated pleasantly through Mitch’s body into Matt’s.

Matt’s hands had paused as it started. It didn’t take long for him to recognize the sensation though, chuckling as he continued to rub soothing circles in Mitch’s skin.

Mitch’s eyes closed. Matt could feel his eyelashes fluttered shut against his skin. It had been a while since Matt had someone purr like this with him. In fact, Matt couldn’t be sure he’d ever heard Mitch purr. It wasn’t commonplace for omegas to do it in the dressing room, but after a good win it wasn’t unheard of. Mitch was placing his complete trust in Matt, allowing him to slip down into his most relaxed and vulnerable state. Matt thought back to all the times in the past hour when Mitch had shown unwavering faith in Matt.

He nestled his cheek against Mitch’s hair, allowing himself to become immersed in the feeling of being so close to someone. Especially since Matt couldn't be sure he was going to have an opportunity like this again.

Mitch would probably do this for him if Matt were to ask, but knew he couldn’t. In his experience, when you were offering someone help and protection, it made them feel like they owed you something. It made them vulnerable in a sense. It had been a lesson hard learned. He had to let Mitch come to him on his own accord. For now, Matt could only enjoy the gift he was being given.

Of course, it couldn’t last. Mitch stopped purring at around the same time that he started shivering, finally getting cold in his mostly naked state.

Matt smiled as the first wave of shivers wracked Mitch’s body. Matt pulled him in closer. “You don’t have to hide things from me, kid. I’d always help you.” He said quietly

“I know,” Mitch mumbled against Matt’s chest.

Matt rubbed a hand along his back. “You’re okay?”

Mitch smiled, pulling back to look up at him. “Much better.”

“Wanna go grab something to eat after this?”

Mitch ducked his head, smiling. “Yeah, I’m starving.” He mumbled, wiggling in a little closer.

Matt smiled, his hand winding around Mitch’s waist. He let his fingers dip down just under the waistband of Mitch’s briefs.

Mitch shivered.

When Matt tried to pull his hand back, Mitch caught him, holding him there. They made eye contact, something unsaid exchanged between them. Soon they would have to get up and dress, but for now they both seemed satisfied to stay there.

Matt smiled.

Mitch started tracing little patterns into the skin of his chest.

It was always in his best interests to look after the boys, but it was a nice bonus when it ended in moments like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr!](https://whisperedwordsofhockey.tumblr.com)


End file.
